The American Correctional Association (ACA) has requested course materials targeted to prison personnel to assist in the management of large and growing numbers of older adult inmates. Creative Action Inc. proposes to continue the development of the Prison Information Resource Library, an innovative system designed to deliver state-of-the-art education to staff of correctional institutions through e-Learning, also referred to as Long Distance Learning. PIRL will include a series of computer-based training modules, the first of which was an overview of the topic developed as a prototype and successfully tested for feasibility in Phase I. In addition to this general overview on the aging process and aging in prison, an additional nine modules will be developed to specifically focus on critical issues and subtopics. These will include the following: Types of Aging; Prisoner Typology; Profiling Aging Prisoners; Dementia Identification & Support; Social Supports and Depression; Chronic Illness Identification & Support; Mental Health & Organic Illnesses; Managing ADL's/Long Term Care Options; Innovative Activities; and Administrative Regulations & Application in the Field. A computer-based infrastructure, which was developed as a prototype and successfully tested for feasibility in Phase I, will be fully developed in Phase II applying the latest e-Learning technology. PIRL's strong marketability to correctional departments and institutions lies in its innovative application of e-Learning technology to efficiently and effectively deliver highly relevant, timely training to staff on site. Further adding to PIRL's strong market potential will be the ability of correctional staff to obtain Continuing Education Units (CEU's) for completing PIRL modules as the product is commercialized in Phase III. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]